


Legend of the Forest

by CreativelyAnxious



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyAnxious/pseuds/CreativelyAnxious
Summary: A bit of backstory and lore for a project I'm working on called "Forgotten Children"





	Legend of the Forest

To the east of Vaymeth stood a forest. In past generations, the forest would be used for hunting game or to take romantic strolls, with a large amount of open land on the other side. Over time, however, people have forgotten what was on the other side, due to one incident and the many legends surrounding it.

These legends start many generations back, when the first people disappeared inside the forest: Luke Jackson, Raven Jackson, Greyson Jackson-Jeong, Damien Jeong, Lila Kang, and Magnolia Reed. One day, they were seen walking into the forest, never to come out. This occurred right after an attempted coup in the government, the identities and motives of those involved long since lost to time. The timing of the disappearances with the coup lead several to believe that they had a part to play in it, despite what many people say about the characters of those that were involved.

Raven and Damien were from a relatively small village called Sagecastle, and were loved by all the other residents. Described as the perfect couple, and later perfect parents, having become friends as children and only getting closer as time went on, they were viewed as friends to everyone. Raven was very upbeat and welcoming, willing to help anyone in need however she was able to. She was easiest to find on the shore or wading around in the lake nearby, seeming to be the most at ease when there. Damien, while not as extroverted, was much like his wife, an emotional support pillar in the community. When not with his wife, he could be seen wandering around at night, staring off into the distance, as if watching a group of travelers passing by.

Luke, in contrast to his sister, was more introverted. With a few close friends and family members that he would interact with, he tended to keep to himself in the presence of other people, seeming to find more comfort when with animals. When not helping the farmers tend to their animals, he could be found sitting in the forest, in the company of woodland creatures, both at peace with their companion.

Greyson, while still very young, was adored by everyone that met him. He was a perfect child born from a perfect couple, given as much attention and affection as he needed, though never spoiled. He took after both his parents; being both outgoing and very social when meeting people, but also having quiet moments of looking off in the distance, a calm, contemplative look on his young face.

Lila didn’t seem to have a home. She traveled around Vaymeth, performing tricks and small bits of magic for children along her travels. Nobody knew much of her past, nor did she offer the information to others. Lila was not very expressive, keeping a very calm expression on her face, though her eyes showed how much she enjoyed bringing a little bit of enjoyment to those children’s lives. She would make multiple stops in Sagecastle, staying at the Jackson-Jeong house each time and forming a friendship with the man and woman.

Magnolia was another one that kept tight lipped about her past. She showed up in Sagecastle one day, looking for Raven and Damien, having heard that they would be willing to take her in. She was not seen that first day, after entering the home. Nobody is quite sure what was said, it is assumed that the two are the only ones to know what happened to lead Magnolia there. After that day, she became another member of the house, mostly seen watching Greyson when both of his parents were unable to.

After news of the coup broke out to the general populous, as well as the new knowledge that there were people born with magical abilities, the country was in chaos. This was when the rumours started. That Raven, Damien, Greyson, Luke, Lila, and Magnolia had some of these abilities, and were possibly working with the people that staged the coup, much to the shock of those that knew them, especially those that lived in Sagecastle, who were convinced that they would never do such a thing.

The group disappeared soon after.

In the year that followed all of this, there were many defenses made to try and stop another coup orchestrated by magic users. All citizens were warned to be wary of strangers. Magic, having only just been discovered by the general populous, was ostracized and banned immediately.

More people disappeared, though none were as well known or widely searched for as those six. Many attempts to find them were made, throughout the forest and into the open fields on the other side, with no luck. They, as well as many others, had disappeared, not a trace left behind.

Soldiers were also sent out, both to search for those who’d gone missing and to find any other Magic Users in hiding. They did find the Magic Users, however they were shrouded in the darkness of the forest, sending out attacks without confronting the soldiers face to face. These encounters continued for several years, until one day, they stopped. There were no more magic users spotted and the people were unable to go all the way to the other side of the forest. After many attempts, they could not figure out what exactly was blocking them or how to get past it.

Over time, everyone stopped going into the forest, and the knowledge of magic died as the generations went on. However, the stories and legends continued. Warnings to not go into the forest or else disappear, like all those that did before. Stories of dangerous creatures lurking amongst the darkened trees, waiting to snatch up children that broke the rules or went into the forest. Missing person fliers still exist, ones from recent disappearances, such as Vol Riese and Jackson Bray, and dating back to the original six. Copies are kept in the libraries and just add to the validity of the legends. The aristocrats are very particular about who gets access to the information and when, especially after one of their own joined the stories.


End file.
